


Samar's DMV Slamdown

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: The DMV's FBI (and Sometimes Criminal) Encounters [6]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Samar, Gen, Samar is Mossad, Samar is not going to play Glen's game, dmv adventures, outside pov, the dmv does not know what hit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome had been at the DMV for fifty-eight minutes when she stormed in, intent on getting exactly what she needed and leaving no room for anything to get in her way. </p><p>The DMV has never seen anything like her. The numbers are in danger. </p><p>And Samar does not have the patience to deal with all this DMV nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samar's DMV Slamdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsicalwombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwombat/gifts).



Jerome had been sitting in the DMV for fifty-eight minutes when she walked in. Well, stormed in. 

She made quite the figure, with her dark coat flaring out behind her and her wild hair flying about her face. Her expression was fierce, and she walked with a purpose not seen among the general day to day life of a DMV. 

The woman didn’t pause at all as she walked across the threshold and into the room, but Jerome did notice her eyes flickering about, and he couldn’t help but feel that she had taken in every inch of the room and knew every detail of everyone with just that one, calculating glance. 

She strode straight to the giant, glaring red numbers that watched over them all, and took a hold of the cord underneath. 

“Wait!” Jerome exclaimed, jumping to his feet. The woman turned to look at him, and Jerome froze. It felt like her piercing eyes were drawing out his ability to speak, and all he could do was splutter. “You, you can’t,” he stuttered, “That’ll turn the numbers off – without the numbers—“

Raising an eyebrow, she gave the cord a tug. Then, her face completely blank and a dangerous gleam in her eyes, the woman held up her hand, the cord dangling from her fingers. 

The screen was dark. 

Every person in the waiting room joined Jerome in gaping as the woman turned without a word, letting the cord fall to the ground with a final thump. 

Jerome fell back into his hard plastic chair, a small scrap of paper inscribed with a now meaningless number fluttering from his limp fingers and coming to rest on the ground. 

He stared in disbelief as the woman threw open a door and strode inside, uncaring of the protests being made by the man who had waited longer than Jerome had for his appointment. Through the open doorway Jerome watched as she placed both of her hands on the desk in front of her, and he had a perfect view of the DMV worker’s face as his skin paled to white. 

The man’s eyes were resting on something by the woman’s hip, and Jerome fleetingly worried that she had a gun. 

The woman spoke in low tones, but the waiting room was deathly silent and her voice cut through the air like a knife. 

“You will give me what I came for.”

The man’s pale face reddened in an instant, and his eyes snapped up. “Surely you know the drill. You’ll wait like the others.”

“The others?” The woman leaned forward, blocking Jerome’s view of the man, but the gulp audible from even that distance left little to the imagination. “Do I look like the others to you?”

“You hold yourself like an agent.”

The woman snorted. “Check again.”

There was a pause. 

“I still won’t give you what you want.” The man’s voice was quiet now, but still harsh. “You. Will. Wait.”

“No.” The woman stood up straight once more and stepped around the desk. The man who had been in to renew his license photograph skittered away from her as she passed, but she paid him no notice. She simply walked by him and stepped around the desk, her movements deadly, a predator making the final play. Once she was next to the man she leaned down, and Jerome was given a perfect view of her face. She was smirking dangerously as she spoke, and Jerome felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “I am not FBI,” she hissed. “And I am not afraid to do whatever it takes for you to give me what I am here for, right now.”

The blood rushed from the man’s face once more, but his voice remained confident. “You can’t bully me.”

“No?”

In a move so swift Jerome almost missed it, the woman pulled something from her coat and pressed it against the man’s side. The desk hid her hand from view but as she’d moved, Jerome had caught a glint of sliver.

Breath caught in his throat, Jerome shifted in his seat, wondering if he should do something. But the whole thing only lasted a moment, for before Jerome could even blink the DMV guy was fumbling in a drawer and pulling out a yellow manila folder. 

But she was not done. With a sweet smile that looked downright odd with the gleam still shining in her dark eyes, she turned and chirped: “Raymond Reddington sends his regards.”

And then without another backward glance she was gone, sweeping through the room like some kind of dark, avenging angel, returning home after a victory. 

It took several minutes before Jerome pulled his gaze away from the empty doorway, but the view of the still dark number-panel did nothing to help. His mind was totally blank, unable to comprehend what he had seen. 

The man in the office seemed to have recovered, and was firing off complaints to some official sounding person over the phone. But he was the only one who had regained his wits – everyone else was still gazing around the room blankly. Then, almost as one, they glanced down at their now useless slips of paper. 

Shuddering with anticipation at what was about to happen, Jerome stood from his seat. 

He was just in time. The moment the door closed behind him the room erupted into chaos as the people rushed to get to an office first, knowing that the number system was no longer in operation. 

Perhaps he’d go to the DMV in Georgetown. At the very least, he'd have a decent drive to be able to sort out his thoughts and deal with what had happened. It wasn't often that you get to witness a government employee get threatened by a crazy, knife wielding lady after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was Game of Thrones reference. I have no shame.


End file.
